THE PURSUER AND HIS PRISONER
by OUATBELIEVERXX
Summary: Summary: James remembers! But will his endless pursing of Mary Margaret cause the agony inside her to turn into a raging wild fire? Or will her innocent, kind hearted nature fall prisoner to his "Charming" Nature. (I am all for Snowing! But I will make them face some speed bumps :D :D Considering I'm twelve, I hope you enjoy!) Rated T For Language.
1. MEMORIES

THE PURSUER AND HIS PRISONER

Summary: James remebers! But will his endless pursing of Mary Margaret cause the agony inside her to turn into a raging wild fire? Or will her innocent, kind hearted nature fall prisoner to his "Charming" Nature. (I am all for Snowing! But I will make them face some speed bumps :D :D Considering i'm twelve, I hope you enjoy!)

CHAPTER 1: MEMORIES

A breath of ragged air escaped his mouth, luckily it didn't wake his wife but it certainly woke him. He was hit with them all at once.

"My Charming," She breathed, her soft hand gently carresing his face as he watched her slowly. He was hers and she was his, finally.

"Snow! I know you're out there!" His voice echoed through the empty forest and he was hit from above with a pebble. "Ow!" He looked up to see a smug yet adoring smile on her face. "Hey, Charming" She laughed.

"I'm pregnant" Was all she said before a silence was bestowed upon them. She twirled her ring around her finger, obviously flustered and worried. A charming grin split across his face and he picked her up and twirled her around. At last he set her down, barely inches from his face. "You're not mad?" Snow whispered. "Mad?!  
I'm overjoyed!" She smiled and leaned into his welcoming embrace, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"We'll never know if we don't try" She stated simply, taking the ring out of his grasp and slipping it onto her finger. She lifted it up, the sun's rays bouncing off it, giving her a look of sophisticated elegance and grace.  
"Not your style?" James questioned.  
"Definitely not my style" She agreed, removing the ring from her finger and dropping it back into his open palm.

"Just remember.." She didn't let him finish as she cut in, reciting his words from when they had first met "You'll find me?" She said. "Always"

What the hell was he doing?!. He couldn't waste another second here. But then he felt the warmth of a body next to him. He felt the urge to say Snow but he knew it wasn't her. Kathyrn Nolan, his supposedly "Wife". Regina, that evil bitch had put Abigail through this again except this time she actually had feelings for him, well "Fake" feelings for him. And then another dreaded thought hit him. He had left Sn.. Mary Margaret, he would have to get used to using these names, for Kathyrn. He wanted to hit himself over and over but the rational part of his mind told him that at the time, he was just doing what he thought was right. So the first things first, he thought to himself, I need a divorce, Now.

*The next morning*

Mary Magaret sat alone at a booth in Granny's dejectedly stirring her hot chocolate, making it so that the cinnamon disappeared beneath the surface layer of cocoa.  
It was 7:15 AM and she was trying so hard to avoid David at all costs so she had seated herself in a concealed booth at the back of the dinner in case he came in. She knew she was being irrational but she couldn't help it. The thought of him with Kathyrn displeased her in a way she couldn't quite describe to herself. Even with her emotions mixed and tattered, she couldn't help but feel possesive over David for some crazy, unexplainable reason. The door to Granny's opened and the bell chimed,  
signaling that someone had entered. Mary turned her head and quickly shot back down once she caught a glimpse of his face. It was David. He looked in every booth as if he were searching for something, or someone, untill he finally spotted Mary, no matter how hard she tried to hide.  
"Sn... Mary Margaret" He called, reaching her booth in seconds. She hung her head low and sunk down onto the table.  
"What do you want David?" She sighed, barely lifting her eyes to meet his.  
"I'm getting a divorce" She froze. Again, for some unknown reason she felt pleased when he said that but she knew that even if she wanted, she could not let herself get sucked back in.  
"That's awful" She stated simply, standing up and walking towards the door of the diner. She heard him follow behind her and out into the streets.  
"Mary Margaret, wait" He caught her arm lightly.  
"Why David? Why? So you can try and take me back. I don't think so, you screwed up your chance the first time when you chose 'Kathyrn'" Her voice scowled over Kathyrn's name and she stopped, suprised by her sudden outbreak.  
"Why would you even divorce her, David. You obviously love her" Mary said, already bored with the situation.  
"No. I love you"  



	2. DECISIONS, DECISIONS

THE PERSUER AND HIS PRISONER

CHAPTER 2: DECISIONS, DECISIONS

"David, we've been over this a million times. You love Kathyrn and she loves you" Mary Margaret explained, hoping to knock some sense into him.  
"No. Mary Margaret, you've got it wrong!" James pleaded.  
"No, I have it right. I will not allow myself to fall prisoner to you ever again" Mary wrapped her arms around herself and turned to walk off.  
"You were never my prisoner!" James yelled. That caught her attention. She stopped and turned to face him.  
"What do you mean I was never your prisoner!" Mary all but screamed. It broke his heart that she could hate him this much. He really was a pathetic bastard.  
"I truly love you Mary Margaret. Truly" He swore.  
"Yeah. But I don't love you" And with that, she turned and left the small alley. Completely unaware of the tears that were streaming down her face, James felt at a loss.  
It was going to be a lot tougher trying to win back his wife than he had originally thought. "To hell with you, Regina" He whispered, before leaving the alley, tears burning in the back of his eyes for his precious and beloved Snow who he thought was lost beyond hope.  
"I will find you," He promised to himself. "I will always find you"

*Two hours later at Emma and Mary's apartment*

Emma opened the door to her apartment slowly so as not to wake Mary if she was asleep. But to her suprise, she wasn't. Mary sat bundled up on the couch and when she looked up to greet Emma, she saw the faint, dissapearing tear marks on her face which, when she looked at Mary, were replaced by new, fresh tears. Mary broke out of her ball and sprinted foward to embrace Emma, small sobs escaping her mouth. Emma, frazzled by the situation, put a hand on her roommate's back as a soothing gesture.  
"Mare?, What's wrong?" Emma asked feeling slightly awkward and foreign with this situation.  
"Oh Emma. I did it again!" Mary sobbed.  
"Did what again?" Emma tried to figure out what she meant, but Mary answered before she had the chance to guess.  
"I fell for David again" She whispered.  
"You what?!" Emma asked, holding Mary back by her shoulders at an arms length.  
"Emma, you don't understand!" Mary pleaded.  
"No, your right. I sure as hell don't understand. He hurt you so bad Mare, why would you even entertain the thought of falling for him again?" Emma asked trying to calm herself and listen to her friend.  
"He came to me this morning, in Granny's, and told me that he was getting a divorce" Mary said. She looked up at Emma who prompted her to go on.  
"Then he followed me outside,"  
"You mean he stalked you?" Emma cut in.  
"No.. Well, no. He didn't stalk me Emma" Emma nodded and let her continue. "He took my hands and told me he loved me and when I tried to pull away he swore with all of his heart that he truly, truly loved me" She finished, a few tears still leaking from her eyes.  
"Well, what did you say?" Emma asked.  
"I told him that he may love me, but I don't love him. Which is a complete lie! I just... I can't bring myself to tell him in case he breaks my heart again" Mary inhaled deeply, shaking her head. She broke out of Emma's grasp gently and seated herself on the couch, staring at the blank tv screen. "I am such an idiot" She laughed half heartedly.  
"No your not, Mare" Emma sat next to her and hesitantly reached out to clutch Mary's free hand with hers. "You can't choose or have control over who you love" Emma said simply. "I should know that better than anyone" She added quietly.  
"What.. What do you mean?" Mary whispered.  
"No, no. That's a story for another day. Your problems come first" She said, sounding more confident. Mary opened her mouth to speak but a knock sounded at the door. Emma stood up, sensing who it was and said, "I'm gonna leave" And disappeared to her room upstairs. Mary got up slowly, wary of who was on the other side.  
She opened the door to see David but before she could say anythig, he swept her up into a kiss. Unexpectedly, for a while, Mary got caught up in the kiss, leaning in to his embrace slightly before pulling away all together.  
"David..." She didn't have it in her to hit him, all she could do was stare at him, bewildered and shocked.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry Mary Margaret. I had to do that. I figured you wouldn't believe me any other way" David said. Mary didn't answer, and she didn't know whether it was on impulse or not, but some strange force in her, sort of like a second personality, pulled her back into kissing him. Her brain told her to stop, he was married, he had a wife, he loved her! But her heart told her otherwise. That small part of her ruled over her entire body, longing for his touch, as if a need of protection and comfort lingered within his embrace, and David followed her all to wilingly to her bedroom.

James awoke to the soft, pale light of dawn that was spread evenly over the sky like orange frosting, in a strange apartment. It certainly wasn't his room, it certainly wasn't his bed, and, it certainly wasn't Kathyrn that lay curled up in his arms. It was Mary Margaret. It was his Snow. The events of last night stirred in his brain and he sifted through them, curious to see what had led him to her apartment.

"He had been sitting by the toll bridge for hours, thinking about nothing, and no one, other than Snow. He needed to get her back as soon as possible, he didn't know how long he could hold out for anymore. A cold, crisp breeze fluttered through his short, shaggy hair and he stood for the first time in over two hours. He didn't know what was leading him to Snow's apartment, maybe it was the part of him, the part that knew himself as James, that raged over his concious thoughts and lead him to Snow's apartment. Or perhaps it was just the sense that he needed to feel his wife's arms around him, he wasn't sure. But sooner or later her arrived at her apartment. He heard her soft, shallow footsteps approching him, and saw the casted shadow of her feet under the crack of the door. The emotions of missing his wife for twenty eight years proved to control him in a situation like this and he let his mind go blank, and the moment he saw her, he kissed her. She had pulled away after a short while but had leaned back in not moments later, aching, no, yearning for his touch."

He was shaken from his reverie by a soft rustling beside him. She sat up, staring blankly at him as she took in what had happened.  
"Oh..." Was all she could manage to get out before she leaned tiredly back into his embrace. "Good morning, Charming" He felt her body freeze underneath him and his heart skipped a beat.  
"What.. What did you just call me?" James asked, thinking he must've heard wrong.  
"I have no idea" She whispered. And for the first time since he had woken up, his world felt complete, utterly complete.

I hope you enjoyed chapter two of "THE PERSUER AND HIS PRISONER" and I will be updating soon ;) Thank you all for reading and if you find any mistakes or just want to say something about the story, please, leave a comment. Now if you want to judge me, remember, i'm twelve. The level of capacity that my brain holds for people who judge others is zero, so if you do judge, take it in mind that your comment holds no power over me or my concious thought. On a better note, thank you all so much for your follows, reviews or views for this story, or any of my stories and I will update as soon as I can ;) 


	3. FRAGMENTS

THE PERSUER AND HIS PRISONER

CHAPTER 3: FRAGMENTS

Mary went to school that day feeling better than she ever had in her life. Yet at the same time she felt wrong. Sleeping with David was probably the worst thing she could've done but at the same time, if felt so right, like she had been doing it her whole life. "You have," The little voice inside her spoke up "He is your husband after all" It added. She shook it off, claiming that it was her concious mind going insane. She entered her classroom, her mind swirling with random thoughts, most of them concerning David, and sat at her desk. She had been sitting there for half an hour, reading through a few student files and a timetable of her day, when her classroom door opened. Henry bounded in, a giant smiling illuminating his face.  
"Morning Ms. Blanchard!" He said, plopping down at his desk near the front of the class with his story book. Henry was obssesed with that book. Since the day she had given it to him, he had always had his little head stuck in it, day after day, week after week. He also had this isane conspiracy theory that everyone in Storybrooke was a fairytale character from the book. What on earth had she gotten in his mind?! Children trickled in after about another half an hour, one by one and took their seats, chatting in little groups as they waited for the bell to ring. Yet Henry still had his head in his book. Mary noticed that he didn't communicate with any of the children his age, besides Ava and Nicholas Zimmer but they weren't in this class. She was extremely worried for his well being. All children his age should communicate with others, shouldn't they? She shook the thought from her mind and started her class shortly after the second bell had struck. The day had gone swiftly and when the bell for lunch rang, she collapsed into her seat, exhausted from the pressure last night was inflicting on her mind. The bell struck a thought and her eyes closed, letting her mind reel in the vision freely.

"Snow was running through the forest, her pale, cream dress managing not to get caught in a tree or shrub along the way, as one of Regina's guards chased her through the dirt trails.  
"Princess!" He shouted. She collapsed behind a tree, exhausted from all the running and pulled out a smal scrap piece of paper and a feather pen. She took this time to write a letter to her step-mother, seeing as the guard would catch her sooner or later anyway. He appeared in front of her, his breathing puffed and ragged. He stared at her like she was insane.  
"What on earth are you doing writing a letter?" He breathed, honestly confused.  
"I figured since you would catch me and kill me sooner or later, I may as well write a letter to my "Beloved"," Her voice dripped with sarcasm at the word beloved. "Step-mother" She finished. He stared at her again.  
"Give it here, I'll make sure it isn't a trick" He ordered.  
''Oh, I assure you," Snow said handing the paper to him. "It is in no way a trick" He took the piece of paper hurriedly and skimmed through the letter. Snow watched curiously as his gaze turned from anger to a more concerned one.  
"Dear Regina, I assure you when you read this, I shall be dead. But it will in no way help you on your journey of destruction. You may have the power to rip a person's heart out effortlessly as if you had no soul but deep down you must love somebody. Even if you do, I feel absolute pity for you. Remember, Evil isn't born, it is made. Your own efforts in life have led you to this horrifying road of complete and utter loneliness, and left a gaping void in your heart. Let my soul remain forever in your cold stricken castle so I can keep watch over you for the years to come and see if there may be a slight change in your demanour and perspective on life. You know I am right, your beloved Snow" He read, concern threading through his voice and Snow swore she saw a tear in his eye.  
"Go," He instructed. Snow didn't understand, was he letting her go? "Go," He repeated again. "Before I change my mind"  
"But I..." Snow took one look at his face and understood. He felt pity for her. She nodded her thanks and took off deeper into the forest.  
"Oh, whatever may happen to you, let you always be my saviour" Snow whispered under her breath."

Mary awoke from her vision with a gasp. Someone was clutching her hand.  
"Mary Margaret!" It was David. He was kneeling in front her, concern raging in his eyes, as he held her hand, deperately trying to wake her.  
"David? What are you doing here?" And then she gasped again, slightly quieter this time. Regina stood in the doorway, her hands held prominently on her hips.  
She cleared her throat and David tuned his head slowly.  
"Mr Nolan. I don't have to tell you again do I? Stay away from Ms. Blanchard" She scowled, poison intentionally coating each word.  
"No" David spoke sternly.  
"Excuse me?" Regina shot back just as strongly. David stood, taking Mary with him and entertwined his fingers with hers. She hid half of her body behind him. This was happening. Maybe David really did love her as much as he said.  
"Mayor Mills, You have no right to interfere with my love life, let alone Mary's. I don't want to have to repeat myself twice. Get out. Now." David instructed.  
Mary watched Regina's expression closely, seeing it flicker with anxiety before returning to her constant glare that she always seemed to wear.  
"You forget who you're talking to, Mr Nolan" Regina spat.  
"Even if you take me a million miles away from Mary, I will find her" Regina froze and Mary wondered why. "I will always find her" And with that she left the room. Mary sighed a breath of relief and fell into David's embrace.  
"Darling, what's wrong? You were out of it for a few minutes there, I was worried" His hands searched her face worriedly.  
"No, No David. I'm fine, really" She promised. He didn't take it for a few minutes, but after a while he looked convinced enough for her to wrap her arms aaround his neck and sigh into his shirt.  
"Honey, are you okay?" He asked.  
"I don't know David. As much as I want us to work out, the thought of you leaving me for Kathyrn... It just breaks my heart to be honest"  
"I see, Well I can promise you that when you get off work, I will have sorted out with Kathyrn that I want a divorce and it should be under way by tomrrow. I promise" He said kissing her forehead and then her lips which, to her suprise, made her giggle a little.  
"Just promise, If I let this continue, you wont ever break me heart again?" She asked.  
"I promise" She smiled and gave him a hug.  
"I love you" He whispered in her ear. She shivered and finally managed to put the words together.  
"I love you, too"

"To be honest", That wasn't a phrase he heard very often from his Snow, and he had to admit, the effects of the curse were extremely different to what he had previously envisioned. Hearing it from Mary Margaret was okay but hearing it from Snow was a sight he scarcely got to see. He had arrived at his house, well "The Nolan's" House to be exact and was waiting for Kathyrn to get home. A divorce file sat in the middle of the table, strikingly obvious in it's manilla colour to be something Kathyrn would dislike. He heard her keys scraping in the lock and he prepared himself both physically and mentally for her reaction as he sat in the living room with his cup of tea. He heard her enter the kitchen, a quick gasp muffled in her breathing.  
"David," She demanded, storming into the living room. "What is this?" She asked. He took a breath.  
"Divorce papers" He stated simply. Oh how he wished this was over "What?!" She yelled, fury plainly obvious in her voice. "What do you mean divorce papers, David. This is insane!" She countered.  
"It means exactly that Kathyrn, I want a divorce. I've tried for so long to keep this relationship going ever since I lost my memories but I just can't do it anymore."  
"You mean you've moved on, with the town tramp, Mary Margaret" Kathyrn spat. He stood and slapped her straight across the face, letting his anger get the best of him. Snow's words lingered in the back of his mind "Don't let it get to you, Charming. Don't light the fire anymore than you need to or it shall create a darkness you cannot return" He took a step back.  
"Kathyrn, I'm so sorry" He whispered. She spun around, tears streaming down her face.  
"You know what, David? Today's your lucky day, we're getting that divorce and you are getting out of this house quick smart," She snapped. "Regina was right, you really would do anything to leave me"  
"Kathyrn, that's not.." She cut him short. "David, shut it. Get your stuff and get out of this house. Now" He obeyed and wnet upstairs to pack.

Mary got a call half way through her dinner. She picked up her phone and answered it, signally to Emma that she'd be back when she was done with the phone, as she headed to her room.  
"Mary?" It was David. A slight glimmer of hope re-kindled within her at the thought that maybe he was divorcing Kathyrn.  
"Hey, David. What's wrong?" She asked. She knew she was meant to be avoiding him at all costs but she couldn't help it, she was entranced by him and overly in love.  
"I was wondering if you had room on your couch for a pathetic guy like me?" He asked, sorrow drowning his words.  
"What.. Why?" Mary asked, starting to worry.  
"Kathyrn kicked me out of the house" He explained. "I'm guessing she didn't take it very well then?" Mary said, unwanted hope fluttering through her voice at the thought.  
"No, Not at all" He replied.  
"I think I might just have some room for you, David." She said.  
"Thank you so much Mary, I'm on my way" And with that, she hung up the phone, feeling better than she had ever felt in her life. The only things still eating away at her from the back of her mind was Regina and these strange flashbacks she kept having. But at the moment, she couldn't care less, the person she loved was finally taking a proper place in her life and she had a feeling that things were about to get a whole lot better around here. First things first though, she thought. Now I have to tell Emma.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of "THE PERSUER AND HIS PRISONER" I really love writing with these characters since each of their personalities are so diverse and extremely relatable. Over all, I really love writing with Mary Margaret and her conflicted feelings about David. One side of her knowing the reason for her, per say, insanity, and the other half plotting stubbournly against it. Writing with Emma is also alot of fun since she isn't overly emotional in her ways of expressing things, writing her in Chapter 2 with Mary's sudden embrace was a challenge but I enjoyed it. Writing flashbacks is also something I enjoy. Re-writing Snow's letter to Regina was extremely enjoyable and I hope you all enjoyed it too ;) Until Next Time My Friends ;) - OUATBELIEVERXX, Is out - 


End file.
